The Card
by Konaxookami
Summary: The little child really didn't understand why his mother was so frantic over a little old card. But he had to admit it was funny to watch. A Shiznat family fluff one-shot may induce cavities


Rampaging plot bunnies won't leave me alone. x3 So this thing came out of nowhere when I was writing the outline for my next Mai HiME story. Ended up being more than the 500 word drabble I expected it to be. ehehe... So, enjoy the family fluff and tiny Shiznat it this. Sorry there wasn't more, but I was simply having too much fun writing the little one. He came out of the blue in my head and I just couldn't again, Un-Beta'd and self edited. I think I did an okay job with it.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME, Mai Otome, or any of these characters**(except the little one)** those rights belogn exclusively to Sunrise and the other complanies who own the series.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"So…what exactly is it that you're looking for?" the small boy asked, burgundy eyes peeking over the desk his mother was riffling through. His eyes followed the swift, frantic hands that seemed in his eyes, to fly across the mess. He blinked again, looking up the bluenette with curious eyes.

"A card. It's like…blue or something…" she answered swiftly, furrowing her brow, her jade eyes scanning the desk fervently. "Where the hel-" she cut herself when she glanced down to the small boy's peering face and changed her words, "Where did I put the stupid thing?" she grumbled, spreading more papers off the desk. She need to find that ridiculous card. She took it out for a _day_ now, and she'd gone and lost it!

"Etooo…It was blue?" the small child asked, "But, wasn't there a _pink_ card on your desk mama?" he asked innocently. The woman froze and her head turned almost robotically to the small 4 and a half year old. He blinked, cocking his head to the side, his light chestnut blonde hair falling over his forehead into over his eyes.

"eh…wasn't it blue?" she gulped, he shook his head and she gulped again, "It was pink?" She gulped, turning back to the desk and the small child could've sworn he saw her eye twitch from the side. "Awww…crud…" she grumbled. She flicked her hand through her cobalt hair and scowled at her desk. She let her hand rest on the side of her head and mused aloud, "was…it pink? It couldn'ta been, but…I think I saw a pink…" she trailed off, and glanced to her son, before glaring to the desk, once again quickly riffling through the papers.

The small boy blinked once more, his eyebrows arching as he stared confusedly at his mother. What was so important about a pink card? When he realized he wasn't going to be getting anymore conversation from the woman, he pouted and exited her study with a small huff. When he saw the light in his other parent's study he took the chance to pad over there and pop his head in. "kaaaa-chaann?" he called, drawing out his mother's title childishly.

The woman behind the desk rose her eyes from her book and gave a amused look to her son through her glasses. "Yes Kaito-chan?" she answered, her lilting voice amused by her son's call. She placed her book down, folding the bookmark into the page she was on and welcomed him into the room. The small boy happily obliged and quickly seated himself into her lap with a impish grin. "Now," she began, "you only get that sort of smile when you've done something wrong or you find something extremely amusing. Now, which is it?" she asked, before tapping the boy's nose, "and it better not be the first," she teased.

The small boy rubbed his nose and giggled a bit, "Mama's being all weird. It was really funny to watch," he replied, covering his mouth to smother his laughter, "Does Mama get like that often?"

"Get like what Kaito-chan?" the chestnut haired woman inquired of her son.

"Like…etooo…" he trailed off, pouting in thought, "Like a…ano…like a chicken with his head cut off? I heard Mama say that once," he answered unsure if he'd used the right term.

The crimson eyed woman before him rose an eyebrow and let an amused smile trickle onto her lips, "Really now? Do you know why she's doing that?" she questioned.

Kaito nodded his head eagerly, "Mmm! She was looking for a card!" at his mother's confused blink he continued, "Like, Mama said it was blue, but I thought I saw a pink card. But she's lookin' for it _real_ hard. She got real shocked like when I told I saw a pink one," he answered cheerfully. He blinked though, looking up curiously to the older woman, "But why is she looking so hard for it Kaa-chan?" he pondered, looking up to his mother with innocently curious eyes.

The woman merely chuckled, removing her bifocals and picking up a card off her desk. "I don't suppose…that this was what you saw, was it?" she asked with an amused tone. Her smile widened as her boy's eyes lit up in recognition.

"un! Yeah, that's the one!" he agreed excitedly, nodding. It took him a moment to calm himself and stare at the card. "Kaa-chan?" he got a hum in response, "Why's it all old like?" he asked, lightly taking the card from her hands.

"Maah…I could tell you Kaito-chan, but I'm sure it would bore you to hear your mother go on about love and such," she answered, shifting the boy in her lap so she could lean back in her chair, "Seeing as you treat anything to do with that subject like the plague," she added playfully.

Kaito stuck his tongue out at the sophisticated lady and scowled, "It's true! Love and all that mush can give a kid cooties!" he warned, his eyes serious, "And do you know what cooties can do Kaa-chan?" he asked, hushing his voice. When the woman shook her head he continued, "They can turn guy into a girl! And then they start wearin' girly clothes and wanting to have tea parties and stuff!" when his mother started to chuckle he pressed on, "It's true! You know-you know Yuuki? He knows this kid, who knows a kid who got turned into a girl! Really!" he exclaimed adamantly.

The Kyoto born woman shook her head, covering her smile with a hand, "Kaito-chan, why don't you simply give this to Mama and say you found it, nn?" she said tapping the worn card, "She may allow us to get ice cream later on if you do," she added, winking to her son.

Kaito brightened, jumping off of his mother's lap with a start, nodding excitedly, "Yeah! Good idea kaa-chan!" he agreed dashing out of the room and down the hall. Shizuru didn't even bother to try to remind him to be careful not to trip. She shook her head, standing from her desk. It was true that she had seen the card on the desk and had sneakily taken it to admire. It wasn't as though she was hiding it. It was laying on her desk, clear as day. She almost felt sorry for her wife, who was probably worried to the point of insanity about the subject.

She understand why though, it was a special card. _Hard to believe she actually kept it for so long…_she mused, taking slow strides to where the remainder of her family was. _I'll never forget the look on her face when I gave her that…ara ara…priceless to say the least,_ she reminisced, remembering the tomato red blush that had spread over the girl's face and neck when she had opened the card. She giggled softly at the memory and peaked her head into the door, only to have to smother another laugh behind her hand.

Natsuki's jaw had dropped, staring at her grinning child in disbelief, "Kai…where'd you get that?" she managed to ask, only to have the small boy laugh at her despair. "Sonuva…" she slid to the ground, slapping her forehead lightly and glancing towards the doorway and altered her next choice of words when she caught a pair of burgundy glaring at her, "biscuit," she finished, flicking her gaze to her child.

"hey! Can we go out for ice cream since I found it?!" Kaito asked hopefully, almost bouncing from anticipation.

Natsuki grunted, giving the small boy a pat on the head, "Sure thing squirt…now gimme that and go get your gear on," she ordered, playfully shooing him from the room. When she was sure the boy was out of earshot she turned to the amused woman before her. "You had it the whole time didn't you?" she asked, dreading the response. When she received a smile and a nod, she groaned, a blush filling her cheeks with blood. "Geez…Shizuru…" she grasped the edge of her desk and pulled herself up, "I'd strangle you if I didn't need you so much," she warned with a grin. She wiggled the card in the air, "So you recognized it?"

"How could I forget it? Natsuki's face turned such a lovely shade of red when she opened it," Shizuru answered, blissfully sighing to add to the affect, gaining another blush. "I didn't think you'd keep it to be honest," she admitted, walking closer to the jade eyed girl, interlocking their free fingers. She enjoyed the feeling of the other woman's cool wedding band against her skin, feeling the normal warmth grow in her chest at the thought of what the rings symbolized.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't think I'd ever recall a more embarrassing moment in my life," Natsuki answered gruffly, albeit caringly, "You put the most ridiculous request in there…" she trailed off. She rolled her eyes as her wife pouted.

"was asking you to be my exclusive lover such a hard thing to say yes to Natsuki? I know many other girls' would have loved to receive that letter," Shizuru rebounded, sniffing a bit to add to her act.

"But on my birthday? Really, and it didn't help that Mikoto had to find out what you wrote and ended up announcing our relationship to pretty much the _entire school_," Natsuki groused. She let the corners of her mouth tug upwards though, "Still…I don't think I can recall a moment where I was happier either…So I couldn't just throw it away. I've tried to keep it safe you know, but I thought I lost it on my desk…so I freaked out and…" she trailed off for her wife to finish.

"And I took it without Natsuki's permission. Kannin na," she apologized, kissing the ruffled woman's nose lightly, "but it was nice to remember. But why did Natsuki have it out I wonder?" she mused, resting her forehead on her love's.

"I was…" Natsuki blushed and averted her eyes, "I was gonna give it back to you on my birthday …since it's coming up and I thought it'd make you happy or something-but since you found it…" she looked up to lock eyes with Shizuru and grinned sheepishly, "Happy early 'I'm glad I'm you're my lover' present?" she tested shakily, feeling awkward and silly. The awkwardness faded when soft lips pressed to her's reassuringly her grin morphing into a real smile.

"Ookini Natsuki, it's so sweet of you," Shizuru thanked, kissing her lightly again, "I love you…" she whispered, nuzzling her cheek against the younger girl's heated one.

"Un…I love you too Shizuru," Natsuki replied, nuzzling back. Their moment, however sweet it was, was interrupted by a child's voice.

"eeeww!! Mama! Kaa-chan!" Kaito moaned, covering his eyes, "That's so icky! Come on! Ice cream time!" he reminded, glaring at them to hurry, "you two can act all lovey dovey and stuff after!!" he whined, making the two women laugh at the boy's innocence. When he pouted, Natsuki motioned for him to come over and the reluctant boy was pulled up into her arms and squeezed.

"Kaito-chan doesn't like it huh?" she teased, kissing the boy's forehead, effectively making the boy blush and try to wipe it off. "Geez, maybe we should stop Shizuru…" she winked and her wife caught on.

"But then Kaito-chan wouldn't squirm would he?" Shizuru teased, kissing the boy's cheeks in an over-exaggerated manner. The two women smiled as their boy cried out in protest to the over affection and tried to rub his face clean. When Shizuru moved to hug the boy in between the two though he gave up and simply hooked his arms around his mothers necks', giggling. "Mama and kaa-chan are silly," he laughed. His laughter was infectious because as soon as he started the other two in the family began to laugh as well, warming the entire household.

* * *

By the way...this story was originally supposed to be about Kaito cutting up some of Natsuki's papers and Shizuru calming her down. xD I don't know how it morphed into this, but it was humorous for me nontheless. So now I'll be getting back to studying for my finals and working on my other stories outlines. (I really should stop with the random stories popping out of nowhere) So until the next time I find my muse working-farewell! Reveiws are love as always =3

Konaxookami


End file.
